A Futuristic Fairytales
by Erly Misaki
Summary: {Regalo para Kimi03} ¿Y si la historia que todos conocemos tuviese su propia versión en el año 3000? Aquí encontrarán de nuevo a todos sus personajes favoritos corriendo para alcanzar la piedra y conquistar sus propios fines.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Queridos lectores, aquí les traigo mi humilde regalo para la queridisima kimi03, por su cumpleaños, que fatalmente no le pude desear a tiempo. ASí que disculapme kimi :D Este presente esta hecho para ti con mucho empeño y dedicación._

_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen._

* * *

_**A Futuristic Fairytale.**_

— ¡Maldito año 3015! —Escupió InuYasha, arreglándose por quinta vez el nudo de la corbata— Tantos siglos, tanto progreso, tanta industria… ¡Y aun hay que atar esta mierda con la mano!

Miro con desprecio la pantalla de su ascensor: Piso 732, área 5. Todavía faltaban cien pisos. Respiro con ansiedad y trato de verle un buen punto a todo el asunto, no tenía por qué molestarse con algo que era, en realidad, innecesario (y pasado de moda). Con un suave tirón, la corbata cayó al piso.

Espero con impaciencia los 4.5 segundos que duro el resto de su travesía. El ascensor se detuvo en seco y pasó por encima de la corbata. El sitio era una plataforma removible de casi un kilómetro cuadrado que servía de recepción para una grandiosa fiesta de antigüedades.

Un grupo de arqueólogos descubrieron lo que el diario de la Torre Norte bautizo como la "Joya más documentada y ansiada por todos los coleccionistas". Se llamaba Shikon no Tama y por su característico color rosado y las incontables masacres y asesinatos que presenció en los tres milenios que llevaba de existencia —Si se daban crédito a todas las leyendas—, valía en oro el peso de la plataforma sobre la que estaba depositada esa noche.

InuYasha se revolvió entre la multitud, no les resultaba difícil, aunque su cabellera plateada causara curiosidad en torno suyo. A pesar del tiempo Japón era el mismo país tradicional que poco se mezclaba (en cuestiones de raza) con el exterior. Él recordaba con claridad la primera vez que le habían preguntado por ese inusual color de cabello, fue una de sus compañeras de clase del jardín infantil. Se le acerca después de un refrigerio y acaricio las puntas de su cabello, cerciorándose de que fuese real, y luego grito ofuscada que era el hijo de un yōkai. Si alguna vez un erudito llego a pensar que la superstición se aplacaba por el progreso, estaba muy equivocado.

«Aunque eso explicaría bastantes cosas sobre mi padre» pensó con ironía.

Se detectaban con facilidad un par unos siete láseres seminvisibles que le cortarían la muñeca si se atrevía a tocar a la Shikon no Tama. Siete guardias armados custodiaban el ascensor, la puerta y un costado de la plataforma, el que daba directo al estacionamiento.

En realidad allí no había ningún estacionamiento, solo se le decía así por costumbre, era una franja de espacio vacío, sin suelo ni techo, pero con unos tableros digitales pegados a la estructura del edificio, frente a los cuales se situaban los vehículos en que los invitados iban llegando. El tablero registraba el chip incrustado en el frente del auto y guardaba todos los datos sobre su dueño y las características propias del vehículo, luego lo encapsulaba en una burbuja permeabilizada que se suspendía a sí misma en el aire.

Antes de alejarse de allí, InuYasha se acercó al borde. El aire contaminado de afuera se convertía en oxígeno puro al traspasar la delgada capa de protección, semejante a las burbujas, que protegía la plataforma al aire libre. Al mirar hacia abajo era inevitable el vértigo, 4.160 metros de caída libre. El oji dorado reflexiono un momento, entendiendo que una persona, al aspirar la primera bocanada de aire en la caída, moriría asfixiada antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Dio un par de vueltas al centro de la plaza. Imaginando lo orgulloso que debería estar su hermano al enterarse que no le había tocado ni un céntimo de la herencia de su padre.

Justo en el centro se mantenía la joya, sobre un pedestal de cristal y una almohada de terciopelo. Dos muchachas la custodiaban, una que se asomaba a los veinticinco y otra que quizá tenía quince o dieciséis. Muy parecidas, pero por completo diferentes. Se acercó pausadamente, como uno más de los que se maravillaba ante tanta belleza.

—Hermosa ¿verdad? —Le pregunto la más joven de las muchachas cuando lo vio reparar en la gema. Él quizo contestar algo, pero no supo qué, así que solo se cayó y siguió observando, la joya y su alrededor.

Robarla sería más fácil de lo que había pensado.

—Kikyō cree que deberían protegerla —continuo hablando la joven—. Para mí no es más que un tonto pedazo de piedra por el que muchos se han matado y que a donde va destruye el amor.

El albino trato de no seguir a sus instintos, aunque, al lado de Kikyō —Como supuso se llamaba la otra—, parecía una niñita inmadura, tenía una rara fascinación en los ojos y en la sonrisa. InuYasha se permitió responder.

—Solo es una roca, es verdad —Le secundo—, pero vale mucho dinero, y mientras la humanidad se destruye a sí misma, eso empieza a valer más que el amor y los buenos sentimientos. —Quizá esa no era la respuesta que la muchacha esperaba, la vio rayar los ojos y voltear la cara, se había enojado.

InuYasha no se inquietó, no era su problema. No iba allí a buscar compañía, él quería la Shikon no Tama. Con eso sería más que feliz el resto de su vida, que esperaba fuese bastante larga.

Se retiró una momento del allí y fue hasta la mesa más cercana para tomar una copa de champaña. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos se fue hacía un rincón a esperar, mientras más gente mejor.

Pasó casi media hora, como había previsto la plataforma se llenó de gente a tope. Y el discurso tan ansiado empezó, Midoriko, la arqueóloga en jefe, hizo una "breve" descripción de la historia de la perla y como la habían hallado en las ruinas de un templo sintoísta, que estaba ubicado más allá del desierto rojo y la nube toxica del sur. Se decía que un milenio antes había allí una ciudad gigante y superpoblada, la más grande del mundo. Ahora solo se reducía a un montón de escombros en la playa de lo que eran un muelle y cinco edificios.

—Dame otra —La atención de InuYasha se desvió con rapidez hacía la voz femenina que exigía más licor en la barra. Era la misma de un rato atrás.

Aparentemente estaba agotada y con una rabia irracional que brotaba por sus ojos. Si le dieran espacio podía acabar con todos en la sala.

—Ya te cansaste de cuidar la piedrita —El comentario no salió del todo bien, pero al menos la mirada de ella agradecía por prestarle atención.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto bruscamente.

—InuYasha.

—Yo soy Kagome. Un gusto —Extendió su mano con suavidad y apretó la de él. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo.

Una música suave, y celestial para el momento, empezó a sonar. Las parejas salieron a bailar rápidamente y su alrededor estaba minado de bailarines alegres y resplandecientes. Tan ajenos a los problemas y circunstancias que atravesaban nuestros dos amigos.

— ¿Para que querías la perla? —InuYasha vio como Kagome desviaba con desagrado su vista de los bailarines con algo— Es bastante valiosa, pero tú no pareces necesitar dinero.

Era verdad, aparentemente. Llevaba el mejor traje de toda la fiesta y era uno de los pocos hombres que aun podía llevar su cabello hasta la cintura, solo porque podía pagar lo suficiente para mantenerlo reluciente e impecable.

—Feh! ¿Quién eres tú para saber lo que necesito y lo que no?... espera, ¿Cómo sabes que yo quería…?

—Esa no es la joya real y no te diste cuenta… y lo sé porque has estado rondándola desde hace rato.

El comentario suelto sobre la joya despisto de nuevo a InuYasha. ¿Sino estaba ahí, a donde la habían llevado? Quizo preguntárselo a la muchacha, pero esta parecía a punto de explotar, sus ojitos almendrados y de color chocolate estaban llorosos.

— ¿Sucede algo? —La pregunta salió sin proponérselo.

—Mamá murió buscando esa maldita perla y ahora todos quieren robarla. Mientras yo lo único que quiero es que se valla al diablo. Te diré donde esta y como sacarla, nos ahorraras muchos dolores de cabeza. Esta gente no se da cuenta que el mundo en que viven es una farsa, porque destruyeron el verdadero.

—Antes de eso ¿no te gustaría ir a bailar?

— ¿Para qué?

—Para tener una excusa cuando diga porque me dejaste entrar a la bóveda.

* * *

_Espero que te haya gustado Kimi. Trate de volcar la historia original en un arco futuristico, como tu querías._ De verdad espero que tu cumpleaños haya sido grandioso y lleno de cosas lindas.

_A ustedes, apreciados lectores. Espero que también disfrutarán de lo que escribí y que se tomen la molestia de dejarmen un review, aunque sea pequeño._

_Sin más._

_Erly Misaki. fuera. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome se apretó con fuerza a la espalda de InuYasha, quería pensar que todo lo que hacía era consciente y necesario, a medida que se alejaban del edificio más lo dudaba. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás y se acongojaba, no parecía una buena idea todas las veces. Iban sobre una motocicleta, era pequeña, pero lo compensaba en velocidad y agilidad; dos cosas que les hacían bastante falta.

A su acompañante parecía poco disgustado de que arruinara el traje que llevaba con las uñas, pero el miedo la estaba dominando, luego buscaría la forma de pagarle por su amabilidad. Aunque en realidad dudaba que fuese amabilidad. Después de bailar con ella esa cualidad se había esfumado, comprendió de inmediato que era bastante desconfiado y solitario, de no ser por su insistencia tal vez la hubiese dejado de buena gana entre la muchedumbre que deseaba encontrar un culpable para el robo.

Después de recorrer varios kilómetros más se detuvieron, en medio del vacío del desierto. Tierra muerta, tierra de nadie, la parte del mundo en que habitaban los fugitivos y los más pobres de los pobres; al menos si lograban sobrevivir.

— ¿Porque nos detenemos? —Preguntó asustada. Lo único que se veía alrededor era arena y calor, un calor abrazador y mortal. Kagome no quería ni pensar que le sucedería si se quitaba el casco allí mismo.

—Nadie vendrá a este lugar, es la nada —Respondió con sequedad, desplegando el dispositivo de seguridad del casco. Kagome quiso gritarle que era peligroso, que sus pulmones se marchitarían a la primera bocanada de aire, solo consiguió un sonido ahogado al ver como la cabellera plateaba se asomaba en jirones por debajo del casco negro.

Y si eso no la sorprendió, pudo darse por satisfecha cuando su amigo inhalo varias veces del ambiente exterior. Al parecer le divertía verla llena de terror y ansiedad.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Se respirar aquí afuera tan bien como adentro.

Era innegable que eso era verdad y que no se sentía incómodo en ningún sentido, lo que la arqueóloga no comprendía era como, y porque.

Quinientos años antes, los mejores científicos del mundo habían declarado el aire exterior plenamente toxico para la humanidad, no quedaba ni rastro de oxígeno en él, solo componentes radioactivos en su mayoría y un pequeño rango de monóxido de carbono. Además el calor que expedía y mantenía aprisionado la superficie terrestre, triplicaba el máximo de soporte del cuerpo humano.

— ¿Qué eres? —Preguntó en broma, sin negarse internamente que no creía en la posibilidad de que fuese humano.

—Soy… no sé que soy, no importa —Dijo con tosquedad, deshaciéndose también de los guantes y las botas que llevaba.

Al deshacerse de todas las cosas hizo un hueco en la arena del desierto y las enterró, cuidándose de dejar expuesta la manga de su chaqueta. Kagome se mantuvo sobre el vehículo, tragando fuerte y evitando hacerse preguntas. En ese momento ya no tenía nada y no quería saber más cosas tampoco. «Quizá esto solo es un sueño» Se dijo, queriendo tranquilizarse, pero ya estaba segura de que las cosas que veía eran reales y tangibles.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Iré hasta la casa de mi madre, sacaré mis cosas y buscaré a un viejo comerciante que me compré la perla. Seré rico y no necesitaré de nadie ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?

Ella no tenía ni idea de cuál sería el mejor lugar para quedarse, no podía volver a la _ciudad, _tampoco estaba en condiciones de buscarse un lugar para vivir y no tenía a nadie más que a Kikyō. Sabía también que con InuYasha no podía seguir, no tenía porque. Sus opciones se reducían.

—Llévame al distrito seis, en Tokugawa, a la casa de la anciana Kaede. Por favor. —Su petición término con una incómoda reverencia.

No visitaba a su ama de cría desde un par de años atrás, cuando su madre había muerto. Sería reconfortarte encontrarse de nuevo en una cómoda casa campesina, rodeada por un ambiente natural controlado, pero al menos encontraría paz y tranquilidad por algún tiempo.

«Ayude a robar una valiosa gema, soy una fugitiva. No podré quedarme mucho tiempo en ningún lugar.»

— ¿Conoces a esa vieja sacerdotisa? —Pregunto asombrado, no sin dejar pasar por su boca una expresión de hastió—. Te acercaré a su casa, pero no entraré. Me bañará en sus sales y ungüentos en cuanto cruce su puerta.

— ¿La conoces? —La cara de Kagome indicaba un alto grado de confusión —. Nunca supe de ti, o al menos ella no dijo nada, y jamás te vi en su casa. Puede que no te recuerde.

—No suelo visitarla mucho —Explico InuYasha—. Siempre que voy tiene que molestarme por algo, recordarme tonterías o encargare alguna tarea aburrida y sin sentido.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer Kagome fue quedarse callada, aprendió con facilidad que al albino no le gustaba responder preguntas, sobre todo las suyas. Se arrebujo en el asiento esperando la continuación de la marcha.

InuYasha saco una brújula y un pequeño navegador de su bolsillo, los examino un momento y luego constato una libreta, apunto algo y subió junto a ella.

—Es mejor que te protejas y agaches la cabeza. Toma —Le extendió una bufanda; no sabría decirles de donde la sacó—. Ponla alrededor del casco, sobre la boca. Protegerá el respirador. Si quieres seguir libre tendremos que viajar por la costa, es peligroso, pero nos mantendrá lejos del alcance de un radar.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. La motocicleta remonto camino hacia el sur a toda velocidad, levantando polvaredas a su alrededor. Kagome obedeció a InuYasha y bajo la cabeza, pronto comprendió que las partículas a su alrededor estaban cargadas con electricidad y metales alterados, si alguna llegaba al purificador de aire de su casco lo estropearía.

El desierto siguió interminable y sin muestras de vida hasta divisar el mar. Este era una franja verde lechosa en el horizonte, al principio, que se convirtió rápidamente en una amplia extensión de agua putrefacta que se perdía a la vista allí donde la tierra y el cielo se fundían. Verlo no era nada lindo, el olor era insoportable aun con el inhalador, Kagome no podía imaginar cuanto estaría disgustado a su amigo que no llevaba nada.

La costa seguía siendo desierto, pero se diferenciaban claramente. Allí se encontraban acantilados a menos de veinte metros del agua, en tierra abierta no se veía ninguna montaña desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por la orilla, la arena era fina y de un color más aceptable que en el desierto, las rocas eran altas y se podían distinguir siluetas amorfas en las piedras desgastadas por la erosión del mar. Algunos eones atrás sus antepasados habían llegado a esas playas para conquistar la isla y asentarse en ella. Lo que quedaba del esplendor pasado eran reliquias enterradas kilómetros bajo tierra, en protección del gobierno, objetos que les recordaban a todos que no eran la raza dominante del mundo, sino la destructora de este.

«Una bomba atómica, luego hambre, enfermedades; la peste negra —Recordó la azabache con un sinsabor, las lecciones de historia siempre eran un reguero de sangre y miseria, más con el profesor Nijaki—. Hacía el 2200 DC —Repitió en su mente—, las potencias mundiales se vieron en el aprieto de poseer un mundo sobre poblado y hambriento. La humanidad supero la barrera de las enfermedades, pero ser inmortales agregaba más bocas al suministro mundial, la economía decaía cada vez más. Luego vino la guerra. Nadie recuerda quien ataco primero, pero fue devastador y en medio de los ataques muchos científicos abandonaron sus trabajos de investigación y se sumaron a la causa de construir más y mejores armas.

«En medio del caos se levantó una plaga de la edad media, combinada con una de las variedades de la sepa AH1, acabo con la sobrepoblación. Mientras, los militares, científicos y las industrias destruyeron el mar, el cielo y el aire, aglomeraron a los supervivientes en bunquers y luego en edificios rediseñados.»

—Un montón de cobardes e idiotas —Opinó en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? —InuYasha volteo la mirada, tenía una ceja arqueada— ¿De qué mierda hablas?

—De historia, recordaba historia —Sentirse como una idiota era aún peor que ser una idiota. Kagome estaba segura que su acompañante estaba pensando exactamente eso de ella.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir conduciendo, evadiendo a distancia la marea que subía. Tocar algo de esa agua sería malo, muy malo. No solo porque la fuerza los arrastraría mar a dentro hasta ahogarlos, sino por la alta cantidad de tóxicos en el agua. El camino se abría paso a través de viejas edificaciones y bancos de dunas, cuando el día empezó a aclarar.

No se podía decir que era de día, solo se afirmaba por el color que tomaban las nubes. Era el único espectáculo que había creado el hombre al destruir la atmosfera, las nubes toxicas descomponían la luz y cada una se tornaba de un color diferente, un arcoíris gigante que abarcaba toda la longitud del cielo. En las noches todo era oscuro, negro, eran contadas las ocasiones en que la luna se podía ver, como en la noche anterior y solo contadas estrellas se notaban a simple vista. En cambio el día, el día era magnificencia que pocos podían ver desde los enorme edificios en los que vivían, los colores era perfectos, puros, no translucido y opacos, sino colores en todo su esplendor; verdes intensos, rojos como la sangre, purpuras de ensueño, todos y cada uno plasmados en el cielo.

Remontaron una duna hacia el este y se internaron de nuevo en el desierto. Quince minutos después se divisaron a lo lejos los primeros domos verdes. Eran edificaciones majestosas y casi idílicas de ver en ese mundo desolado, había desde pequeños círculos de cristal de no más de diez hectáreas hasta moles enormes, con tanto espacio y tan altas que contenían varios pisos. Allí se cultivaban los pocos alimentos frescos del mundo, cereales y frutos, algunas crías de ganado y peces, sobre todo peces.

La anciana Kaede era la jefa del lugar donde vivía, una pequeña aldea de unos cien campesinos. Hacía las veces de comadrona, sacerdotisa y administradora, era el centro de la vida en aquel lugar.

— ¡InuYasha! —Grito nada más ver al peliblanco salir de la cámara de descompresión—. Ya sabía yo que volverías un día de estos.

— ¡Feh! No fui yo, fue esta tonta —Le respondió, señalando a Kagome—. Dice que te conoce.

—Mi niña —La alegría en los ojos de la anciana fue doble al ver la sonrosada carita de la muchacha aparecer tras InuYasha—. ¿Qué haces con ese rebelde?

—Nada, Kaede —Respondió con una sonrisita—. Solo me hace el favor de traerme hasta acá, aunque dijo que si venia le tirarías sales y ungüentos a la cara.

La anciana les sonrió comprensivamente y pasó a presentarlos con las personas de la aldea que la esperaban más atrás. Todos recibieron amistosamente a Kagome y no tanto a InuYasha, les dieron su bienvenida y uno a uno se fue retirando, hasta que Kaede se despidió del último y guío a sus visitantes hasta su pequeña casa.

La felicidad se esfumo de su cara al cerrar la puerta.

—Me he enterado de lo que hicieron —Soltó en seguida— ¿Cómo se les ocurrió robar esa valiosa gema?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, anciana?

—Pues no estaba segura InuYasha, pero acabas de confirmarlo —Respondió con sequedad—. No debiste venir y menos poniendo en peligro la vida de Kagome. Tu hermano también está enterado, fue él quien me lo contó todo; paso anoche por aquí.

InuYasha frunció el ceño instintivamente, cruzándose de brazos y saliendo de la casa. Estaba más disgustado con su hermano que con cualquier otra persona, odiaba que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos cuando él mismo se negaba a aceptar que era su hermano.

—Bastardo —Le había gritado la última vez que se vieron—, recuerda bien que ya eres mayorcito, espero que no empieces a aparecer por aquí pidiendo favores. A menos que aceptes la propuesta que te hice, en cuyo caso…

—No necesito de tu _solidaridad, _hermano —Fue su respuesta—. Ya me he decidido a no tocar de nuevo nada que sea tuyo. Me voy y juró que no regresare, ni a pelear por dinero ni a sonsacarte favores.

Y sí que había cumplido con su promesa, llevaba dos años sin ver a Sesshōmaru. Le restaba importancia al hecho cada vez que lo recordaba, en ese instante hubo que hacer una excepción, pues su hermano se atrevía a interferir con su vida cuando él mismo había puesto un alto a eso.

— ¿Quién es el hermano de InuYasha? —Preguntó tímidamente Kagome al ver desaparecer al muchacho tras la puerta.

—Niña, yo creía que lo conocías —La respuesta de la azabache fue un mueca desganada, tuvo que dar unas cuantas explicaciones respecto a su reciente amistad con el albino—. Te advierto que no es un muchacho común y que haces bien en pensar no seguir viajando con él. Su padre era Inu no Taishō, su hermano es Sesshōmaru, el heredero de este. InuYasha y él se llevan pésimo, por ser hermanastros, el mayor considero siempre que era inapropiado tratar a un bastardo con la misma altura y respeto que a él. Tal vez lo hubiese aceptado como hermano si Irasue no se empeñará en educarlo para odiar a su padre. Destruyo a un gran muchacho.

La primera reacción de Kagome, fue la sorpresa. En el pasado había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al difunto y no se parecía en anda a ninguno de sus hijos. Solía ser bastante abierto con las personas, además de contar con un excelente humor y una bondad extrema.

«Él sí que apreciaba a todas las personas» Pensó Kagome, recordando las incontables hazañas tecnológicas y eventos de caridad que solía efectuar su empresa para mejorar el mundo. «Un mundo que cada vez está más perdido, en este momento nos vendría bien un presidente como él»

Sí, porque el Consejo Mundial, el regulador de Justicia y paz en el mundo, era un chiste barato que no creían ni los mismos idiotas que ocupaban el cargo. Desde que se creó en el 2.500 DC, solo sirvió para concluir que la humanidad jamás podría salir a vivir al ambiente exterior, y desde ese día hasta el fin de la raza, se tendrían que conformar con los ambientes controlados y formulados de sus Edificios y Domos.

— ¿Crees que se forme un lio muy grande por el robo de esa piedra? —Kagome tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta y Kaede era la persona perfecta para orientarla.

—Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que es la Shikon no Tama para el futuro —Sentenció la anciana, reclinándose en un sillón frente a su invitada—. Todos saben que era la verdadera, y la última, de la su categoría. Muchos pagarían lo que sea por su poder, las familias más adineradas y antiguas, por ejemplo. No solo en este país, en todo el mundo buscarán ese pedazo de roca hasta hallarlo, tiene un gran poder y tú lo sabes.

—Por los dioses nana, solo son cuento de hadas —Se quejó la pequeña arqueóloga, como si con ello se convenciera—. La he tenido en mis manos, no existe ningún poder que emane de su cascará, no es mágica. Te lo aseguro.

La anciana sonrió enigmática. A sus setenta años ya lo había visto y oído todo, sabía mejor que nadie lo poderosa que podía ser la superstición humana, pero también conocía los riesgos de la magia y la alquimia, además del alcance humano cuando quiere algo.

—Sea o no sea poderosa, debes tener cuidado mi niña —Las palabras de Kaede estaban cargadas de dulzura, eran la verdad pura—. Sea o no sea mágica, pueda o no pueda cumplir deseos, mucha gente ira tras ella. Muy bien sabes lo importante que es para muchos, como lo era para tu madre. Sé que Naraku viene a buscarla y la tendrá, así deba pasar por el cadáver de cualquiera. Si la Shikon no Tama no deja un reguero de deseos y expectativas cumplidas, dejara un rastro de sangre y miseria.

—Estas diciendo que, o salva el mundo o lo destruye por completo —La voz femenina que proyecto estas palabras fue bien recibida por la azabache de ojos chocolate, al encontrarse con la más fiel amiga de su juventud parada en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Sango! —El saludo fue espontaneo y alegre. Las dos amigas se abrazaron y luego intercambiaron algunas impresiones del momento, retomando su vieja costumbre de saludarse mediante un complicado juego de manos que idearon desde la más tierna edad.

Después de la pequeña festividad, Sango pasó a informarle a su amiga el motivo de su imprevista visita, al menos para Kagome, a la casa de su tutora. Estaba al tanto del viaje de Naraku y eso la preocupaba, mucho más de lo que el robo de la gema pudiese ocasionar.

—Se dirige al Primer Distrito, a la plataforma donde se celebraba la reunión —Explico aireada la castaña—. Mis espías me han informado que también están con ella su hermana Kagura y sus dos pequeños hijos, una tal Kanna y otro…, creo que se llama Hakudōshi. Se granjeo una nueva identidad y anda reclutando gente, está decidido a conseguirla por los medios que sea.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hasta él cree que esa roca es mágica?

Para Kagome siempre había sido difícil creerlo, era una muchacha del siglo XXXI, no podía andar creyendo en esas cosas. No después de ver y saber, como el mundo se devastaba a cada minuto, como la especie humana arrasaba con todo lo que tocaba, como una mala peste.

—Sea por lo que sea Kagome —Dijo bruscamente Sango—. Si no le sirve para dominar al mundo pidiendo el deseo, siempre puede venderla y conseguir un ejército lo suficientemente grande para matarnos a todos y tener el poder a la fuerza.

—Valla por lo que lucha. Un pedazo de roca que no sirve para vivir. Si te sirve de algo Sango, un muchacho albino esta allá afuera, se llama InuYasha, él tiene la perla.

Kaede arrugo la frente y dejo escapar un bufido cuando escucho estas palabras. No dudaba del problema que se les venía encima.

—Me temo muchachas, que han de tener que ir a corretearlo —Anunció enojada—. Al salir de la casa fue directo hacía la puerta del Domo, a este paso debe ir bien lejos.

Sango casi parecía asustada por la noticia y Kagome no comprendía porque, hasta que la sabia boca de la anciana lo explico.

—InuYasha solo quiere de la gema dinero suficiente para no tener que ser el bastardo del señor Taishō toda su vida. La venderá a quien más dinero ofrezca, creo que ambas saben quién es exactamente la persona que está más dispuesta a tener esa extraña joya en las manos.

No hubo más de que charlar.

Cuando Kagome pudo darse cuenta estaba de nuevo viajando por el desierto en una motocicleta, aunque estaba vez tenía una sola para ella y Sango se adelantaba para inspeccionar el camino.

* * *

**continuo la historia como lo prometí, lamento las historias que no he comentado, lo siento. Pero en menos de lo que canta una gallo les dejo review, no a todas porque el tiempo es poco, pero en esta semana me pongo al día.**

**Un beso, gracias por todo. **


	3. Chapter 3

La plataforma en la que antes se había celebrado una gran fiesta, anunciando el descubrimiento más importante para el futuro de la humanidad, se encontraba esa mañana poblada de policías e investigadores que restringían el paso a cualquiera que intentará poner un pie en aquel lugar. Naraku sabía bien que no era necesario un escándalo para entrar y examinarlo todo, sin tener a los especialistas merodeándolo y preguntando estupideces, unos cuantos billetes bajo la mesa, una llamada y podía ir y venir como pedro por su casa.

—Es seguro que la muchachita si lo ayudo —Apunto Kagura enfocando sus orbes rubís en la caja de seguridad junto a la puerta—. No le pusieron una bomba, no la forzaron, no activaron el sistema automático de defensa. Quien haya sacado la perla de aquí tenía la llave y la clave de seguridad.

Su hermano meneo la cabeza con resignación, y un poco molesto, eso no le daba ninguna pista sobre el paradero de la joya. No tenía ninguna hipótesis de porque lo habían hecho o si era solo un robo esporádico, sin planes, de momento. Kagura no resultaba muy útil en ese momento, necesitaba respuestas y para ello tendría que presionarla.

—Eso no me sirve de nada Kagura —Le apuro—. Dime algo que de verdad me sirva, me dé una pista… o volverás a Rusia por donde viniste y verás si te congelas el trasero allí.

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada —Respondió juguetona, no tomaba el comentario enserio—. Pero Naraku, piénsalo, yo sé que soy necesaria aquí. Aunque eso no es en realidad lo que quiero decirte, la verdad es que no estas mirando las cosas con detenimiento.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Valla, ¿no eres tú el Gran Naraku?! —La gélida y aniquiladora mirada que él le envió hizo que sus ganas de molestarlo y su sonrisa se esfumaran —. Bien, dejo de darle vueltas. InuYasha fue sacado de la herencia de su padre, Kagome perdió a su madre en medio de la búsqueda de la Shikon No Tama y ambos no contaban con mucho ahora, así que planean el robo de la gema como una venganza. InuYasha tendría dinero suficiente para obligar a que dejen de considerarlo un bastardo y Kagome cobraría por la muerte de su madre, así como tendría el dinero suficiente para no prescindir de su hermana Kikyō.

—Eso me dice el motivo —Corroboró Naraku, algo más optimista en cuanto a la situación—, pero no adonde fueron, aunque ya sepamos que planean vender la pequeña joya.

Una desquiciada expresión ilumino su rostro al poco tiempo, quizá se tratará de una revelación mística o algo así porque Kagura casi pudo creer que una lagrima iba a salir de sus ojos.

—Es claro que esos dos llevaban planeando esto, pero como tú lo pones el mejor partido para esa compra soy yo, o al menos alguien a quien yo pague. ¿Sabes entonces donde están o a donde pudieron irse?

—Tengo una teoría, claro. Fueron a la casa de Kaede, en el distrito Tokugawa.

— ¿Qué harían ellos dos en casa de esa vieja?

—Ella fue la nana de Kagome y su tutora por algún tiempo, pero además es la madre de Izayoi, la amante de Inu no Taishō.

—InuYasha tiene una abuela ¿Quién lo diría? —La carcajada que Naraku expuso enseguida fue todo un acontecimiento y no pasó desapercibida por el otro visitante que se acercaba.

—Naraku, que inusual verte tan alegre —El deferente tono gélido de Sesshōmaru sorprendió a los dos hermanos.

El heredero de la fortuna Taishō no tenía más que treinta y tres años, la misma edad de Naraku, pero su semblante pétreo y sus maneras carentes de amabilidad le habían conservado el aspecto de un muchacho, no llegaba a aparentar más de veinticinco. La aversión hacía Naraku y su familia no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, menos para Kagura que vivía con el complejo de no ser para él más que una detestable alimaña en su camino. Las cosas se complicaban innecesariamente para todo el mundo y eso no era bueno, significaba que en poco tiempo tendrían un enfrentamiento.

Sesshōmaru no reparo más en la pareja frente a él, con la misma cortesía gélida que lo caracterizaba paso de largo y los dejo allí. No era para nada sociable y tampoco quería empezar a serlo, solo estaba allí para saber que era con exactitud lo que su hermano había hecho.

La plataforma estaba, según le informaron, en el mismo estado que tenía cuando descubrieron el robo, a todas las personas presentes en la fiesta las sometieron a un interrogatorio y a una requisa completa de sus pertenencias, los únicos sospechosos después de eso eran InuYasha y una joven arqueóloga con la que él estuvo bailando esa noche. Allí arriba no encontró nada, salvo la réplica de la joya en perfecto estado, depositada solemnemente sobre un cojín de terciopelo. Su mejor opción era la de revisar la bóveda donde se había efectuado el robo, encontrarse allí a Naraku era por poco desagradable.

Para su sorpresa, en la bóveda tampoco encontraría gran cosa, todo el robo había sido efectuado limpiamente, sin dejar ninguna pista.

Eso no era propio de su medio hermano, él tenía la sobresaliente capacidad de volverlo todo una mala broma, siempre armaba un gran alboroto aunque intentase no hacerlo. Era seguro que había recibido ayuda, mucha ayuda, y después ambos habían corrido a la salida más cercana para escapar. No le gustaba como pintaban las cosas, sonaba demasiado turbio y sospechoso.

Camino de vuelta a la puerta, pensando en que quizá como última medida podría hacer un acuerdo con Naraku para encontrar a su hermano, era todo lo que él quería, el malnacido podía quedarse con la roca si tanto la deseaba.

Contratacando a su deseo, afuera ya no había nadie, solo un guardia que se acercó rápidamente al verlo salir.

—Señor —Llamó con suavidad, obteniendo enseguida la atención del albino—. Naraku, que se acaba de ir, me ha pedido que le entregue esto —El joven le extendió una pequeña tarjeta—. Dijo que era importante que estuviesen en contacto.

— ¿Trabajas para él? —Pregunto inmediatamente, merecía explicaciones.

—Perdón, señor.

— ¿Qué si estas al servicio de Naraku? ¿Te paga para que le informes o algo así?

—No, antes de hoy jamás había tratado con él, solo me dijo que le entregará el mensaje —Sesshōmaru no necesito abrir la boca, solo enfocar sus helados orbes ambarinos en los ojos castaños del chico—. Bueno, tal vez sí conocía a su hermana y hable con ella en un par de ocasiones.

— ¿Y qué te pidieron? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Hay algo que yo desconozca de todo esto? Te pagaré si es lo que quieres, pero es mejor que cooperes si no deseas salir lastimado.

Para el albino, su poder de persuasión era un arma más letal que su fuerza bruta y podía confiarse en que tenía toda la razón. Llegaba a ser tan intimidante que aun los más poderosos doblaban la rodilla antes de enfrentarse con él, menos para mentirle. Todos excepto Naraku, que siempre tenía un hilo más que mover en su telaraña de mentiras, puestas en escena y ataques, él era un jugador no de la altura de Sesshōmaru, pero se le acercaba más que cualquier otro mortal.

—Mi señor, ellos jamás revelan mucho —Tartamudeo el joven—, aunque escuche mencionarle que irían a visitar a una anciana en el distrito Tokugawa. Además de que él tiene planes para la roca, cree que tiene poderes o algo así.

— ¿Sabes algo más?

—No… O espere, tal vez sí —Sesshōmaru no sabía la causa, pero intuía que aquel muchacho necesitaba con urgencia decir lo que sabía, era más de lo que aparentaba—. Sus dos hijos, los niños albinos, están al sur con un escuadrón de siete hombres, van buscando algo.

* * *

_La vida es más hermosa si se vive día a día._

_¡Oh! Día a Día. _

El pegajoso sonido de la canción iba inundando todo el recinto a medida que Sango y Kagome abrían las puertas. El burdel estaba infestado de humo y el dulce olor del Sake recién hervido y del vino occidental, las muchachas desfilaban por los pasillos y entre las puertas semi desnudas, las dos amigas no podían sentirse más fuera de lugar.

Después de encontrar un asentamiento a varias millas del hogar de Kaede, dispusieron un plan para encontrar a Miroku, de quien InuYasha al parecer era amigo, según lo que sabía la anciana matrona. Antes de partir de aquel lugar, más de un habitantes les advirtió sobre la seria adicción del muchacho a las mujeres y su infaltable propuesta a todas las chicas de: "¿Quiere tener un hijo conmigo?" Así que las probabilidades de encontrarlo aumentaron, pues sabían exactamente a qué lugar dirigirse.

Encontraron la habitación doblando un pasillo a la izquierda, Kagome hubiese preferido tocar la puerta, pero Sango no se caracterizaba por su paciencia cuando la ocasiona apremiaba, en cuanto pararon está derribó la puerta de una patada. Dentro, entre el apremiante calor que expedían unas lámparas de mano en la pared, dos figuras se mecían suavemente en el bamboleante ritmo de sexo. Sango no tuvo el suficiente sentido común para reconocer que estaba equivocada, por alguna razón perdió todo el control sobre sí misma y arrastro al muchacho por el cabello hasta la puerta. Su amiga no podía menos que quedarse quieta y fingir que no estaba pasando, el pudor era algo que respetaba.

—Está bien, está bien —Dijo el muchacho cuando Sango lo hubo soltado—, si te prometí casarme contigo y no lo hice, lo siento. ¡Mírame! Soy un idiota, no te mereces un idiota.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Sano lo miraba como si lo que le exigiera clemencia fuese un extraterrestre— Yo ni siquiera te conozco.

—Sí, ya me decía que no te conocía —Kagome tuvo la seria sospecha de que cosas como esa le sucedía muy a menudo a Miroku—. Bueno, entonces querrás algo de mi ¿no? Bien, pues por el momento no estoy en busca de esposa así que en ese sentido no puedo ayudarte, pero conozco una excelente casamentera que vive a tres cuadras de aquí, en sus manos puedes terminar hasta con un magister si se lo permites.

—Nosotras no vinimos en busca de marido, venimos por InuYasha.

—Mmn… —Estudio a Sango de pies a cabeza y luego reparo por primera vez en Kagome, que tenía las mejillas ardientes debido al escándalo tan bochornoso que presenciaba. Incluso una que otra prostituta había pasado por allí para observar que sucedía—. Los siento señoritas, no conozco a ningún InuYasha. El nombre no me suena —Del cinturón negro que colgaba en las caderas de la castaña emergió un arma que apunto a su frente—. Bueno, quizá si lo conozca, aunque no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que es el hijo de un millonario, no sé nada más —Sango quito el seguro y pregunto de nuevo, con el chico tirado en el piso tenía una gran ventaja, pero la azabache estaba asegura de que si él estuviese en pie tendrían problemas—. Bien, las ayudaré, solo deja de apuntarme y dame tiempo para terminar en lo que iba.

—Te esperamos afuera, tienes cinco minutos para salir.

—Por si no lo nota, señorita, tengo aquí un asunto entre manos, o entre piernas, si lo prefiere.

—Tiene dos minutos.

Afuera las esperaba un incómodo clima caluroso que por mucho las exasperaba, sobre todo a la castaña que tenía un humor de perros después de ver la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Caminaron despacio hasta el otro lado de la calle, sentándose bajo una cornisa medio derruida.

El domo en el que se hallaban esa mañana era un lugar pequeño, abarrotado de gente pobre y mercenarios. Allí no había vegetación de ninguna clase, solo era un pedazo de desierto en el que se podía respirar. Las casas variaban de tamaño y apariencia en cuanto se acercaban más al centro; las primeras que se veían al entrar y por el borde de cristal, eran construcciones rudimentarias, viejas y con olores nauseabundos; las del centro mejoraban de forma espectacular, construcciones tradicionales con todos los servicios necesarios para estar cómodo, habían desde casas de familia a burdeles ricamente decorados. Los callejones estaban abarrotados de tenderetes con especias, armas, frutas y otras tantas cosas, se podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa. «Todo menos una perla Shikon» Pensó Kagome con desaliento al ver a una chica más joven que ella probarse algunas joyas exuberantes bajo la atenta mirada de otro joven.

— ¿Porque actuaste así? —Pregunto Kagome en cuanto salió de sus pensamientos—. No sueles actuar así.

—Se trata de evitar una guerra, no podía entrar y solo pedir permiso esperando que me atendiera ¿o sí?

—Bueno sí, tienes razón —Por primera vez desde que su reencuentro volvieron a sonreír.

Antes de poder prolongar un poco más la conversación, Miroku salió enfundado en una túnica color lila, muy común entre la gente del desierto, ayudaba a mantener el cuerpo fresco. Entre tantas vueltas de la tela el bien trabajado cuerpo del muchacho se perdía, pero le daba un aire de seriedad que alejaba las sospechas de su sonrisa traviesa.

—Espero que no sean un par de cazarecompenzas, InuYasha las matara a ustedes y luego a mí si no son amigas.

La sonrisa juguetona de sus labios se expandió, mostrando unos marfileños y bien cuidados dientes. Después las guío entre los callejones cercanos, evitando contactar con las personas que se le acercaban pidiendo ayuda, desde madres llorosas hasta hombres bien vestidos y de aparente buenas familias. Miroku les decía algunas palabras esperanzadoras y a algunos les prometía visitarlos, nunca accedía a ir inmediatamente, ni se negaba a mirarlos a los ojos al hablar, aunque fuese para mentir.

— ¿Qué eres? —Pregunto Kagome, después de que Miroku se detuviese ante una niña a la que prometió visitar más tarde ese día.

—Soy un monje, señorita —Respondió deliberadamente serio, infundiéndole cierta credibilidad a ojos de la azabache—. Trabajo de pueblo en pueblo ayudándoles en lo que puedo y llevándoles esperanza. Es lo único que les queda.

—Valla monje —Sango no era de las que tragaban entero, jamás—. Tu orden no exige celibato o algo, porque dentro de los votos no creo que contemplen el irse de putas.

—No señorita, no pertenezco a esa clase de monjes. Soy budista. Nosotros contemplamos la búsqueda del conocimiento y plenitud espiritual, creemos que para alcanzar la plenitud del ser debe romperse las ataduras terrenales y satisfacer cada aspecto de la entidad, entre ellas está el sexo, que es un instinto básico. Así que nuestra religión, a menos de que seamos monjes de clausura, nos permite el sexo.

—Que amigos tan raros los de ese tal InuYasha.

— ¿Ustedes lo conocen?

—Yo sí, Sango no —Explico Kagome, viendo con desconfianza el tipo de lugar en el que estaban—. ¿A dónde nos trajiste?

El lugar era un estrecho callejón de casas semi inclinadas y bastante descuidadas. Las ventanas de maderas estaban en su mayoría abiertas en los segundos pisos y de los inferiores salían ruidos esquizofrénicos, mezcla de música, gritos y brindis. Las mujeres que se asomaban a los balcones superiores iban solo cubiertas con túnicas transparentes y de colores llamativos. Seguro era una zona de tolerancia.

—Antes de responder ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kagome Higurashi —Respondió la muchacha, dándose cuenta de que en ningún momento se habían presentado adecuadamente—. Fui yo quien le ayudo a InuYasha a conseguir lo que tiene.

—Sí, eso me dijo él —Una destello ladino cruzo por los ojos azules del hōshi, volviéndose hacía Sango—. Mi señora, sé que es algo precipitado, pero no quiero perder el momento. ¿Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

Sango ya esperaba la pregunta, lo había visto desde que se limitó a dirigirse solo a ella en el burdel, en ese momento se le hacía absurdo que lo pidiese en ese polvoriento lugar, después de ser humillado por ella y con la posibilidad de que le volviese a suceder.

La castaña levanto la muñeca, le planto una bofetada en la mejilla derecha y añadió: — ¿Qué clase de idiota me está creyendo a mí, monje?

—Con que me dijese que no habría sido suficiente —El golpe lo había hecho caer de cara al piso y tragas algo de tierra, por lo que su túnica debió ser sacudida antes de volver a ponerse en marcha y guiarlas hasta la puerta trasera de uno de los locales. Desde ahí ya sabía lo peligroso que sería para su rostro pasarse de listo con Sango, aunque su sentido común se nubló al ver el bamboleante trasero de la castaña pasar frente a él mientras le abría la puerta. Un pequeño pellizco allí atrás y estaba tragando tierra de nuevo.

* * *

—Un paso en falso y todos al vació —Declaró Kanna, un pequeña albina, tanteando las corroídas y viejas tablas de un puente colgante.

La expresión de la niña no dejaba traslucir nada, la perspectiva de la muerte parecía no asustarla en lo absoluto.

—Veo que el humor de tu hermana no cambia —La risa descontrolada de Bankotsu resonó en toda la cámara con un eco, el chico al que se dirigía paso de largo, situándose al lado de su melliza—, pero veo que es algo de familia. Naraku debió advertirnos sobre eso.

Más atrás, caminando con desfachatez por la encrucijada, tal y como lo haría por un jardín en primavera, venía un joven de aspecto y maneras afeminadas, canturreando una canción por lo bajo. Los cuatro formaban un extraño grupo en medio de la gótica caverna que los rodeaba. El resto del escuadrón que cuidaba de los chiquillos estaba afuera, otros cinco hombres (En teoría eran cuatro y un Cibort), bien armados y en espera de instrucciones convinieron en esperar en las dos entradas de la caverna para evitar encuentros con visitantes inesperados.

Dentro, la oscuridad reinante solo podía controlarse con las linternas que Bankotsu y Jakotsu llevaban.

Por primera vez en días, el niño habló.

—Te podrías callar Jakotsu —No sonaba a pedido, era una orden. En eso sí que era igual a su padre—. Debiste quedarte afuera con los demás, esa tonadita hará que mis oídos estallen.

—Por fin me cercioro de que tienes lengua, niño —Bankotsu atesoraba de sobremanera a Kanna, ella era fría, pero al menos hablaba y daba a entender las cosas que quería, en cambio el otro no había abierto la boca desde que su madre le comunicará que él acompañaría a Kanna.

—Se llama Hakudōshi —Rectifico Kanna con frialdad—. Es mi hermano y es quien manda aquí, Naraku lo dijo, no lo olviden ¿Verdad hermano?

Él asistió con la misma frialdad cuando esos ojos grises voltearon a verlo, cuando su hermana lo miraba podía pensar que la muerte era algo lindo.

Para Kanna, aunque sus sentimiento, ni nada en realidad, lo expresarán, eso no se trataba sobre el destino del mundo, solo era un mapa con muchos acertijos en una búsqueda de tesoros milenarios escondidos. Para Hakudōshi, era una broma cruel de su padre, él podría estar con su tío Byakuya haciendo algo más interesante, pero debía quedarse en esa podrida cueva ayudando a su melliza en su divertido día de campo, algunas veces se preguntaba porque ella y no él, a veces tener sentimientos era absolutamente abrumador cuando se trataba de padres y las cosas que querían que hicieras. Sus padres, Kagura y Naraku, eran la pareja más atroz que podía preverse y además eran hermanos, por lo que no encontraba una razón para que ellos se disgustarán con él cada vez que cometía un error.

«Les daría la razón si fuesen un ejemplo a seguir» Pensó con resentimiento, pasando bajo un amplio arco de piedra. Su hermana ni reparo en él, seguía tan inflexible como siempre, sumida en su complicado mundo de raciocinio meticuloso. «Ojalá nunca me hagan casar con ella» De pronto previó que su familia estaba loca, se habían casado entre ellos por generaciones y aun en un futuro tan escandalosamente tecnificado, mantenían sus costumbres arcaicas y presuntuosas. «Nada más que una manada de locos. Mi tío apenas si tiene diecisiete, si espera puede quedársela, aunque dudo mucho que le gusten las chicas. Tal vez le regale a Jakotsu en cuanto mi padre urda un nuevo plan sobre dominación mundial»

—Deja de pensar en tonterías —La voz de Kanna lo devolvió al mundo real de un golpe—. Supones demasiado.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso, yo no pedí ninguna tontería de estas.

—Es lo mismo que dice Ella. Él hace bien en no confiar en ninguno.

Hakudōshi la entendía, era su lenguaje secreto, se refería a Kagura y a Naraku.

— ¿Y tú confías en mí? —No quería admitirlo, pero de la única persona que esperaba comprensión era de la única que sabía que no podía darlo.

—Para Él no somos sino instrumentos y para Ella un recuerdo de lo que la atormenta. Sí, tú eres el único con sentimientos y por ello el único que no me haría daño.

—Si lo sabes ¿Para qué aceptas todo?

—Es mi deber, por ahora. Es más fácil seguir la corriente que enfrentarla. Es racional.

— ¿En realidad no tienes sentimientos? —Los congestionados ojos purpura del niñito enfocaron a su hermana, que miraba implausible hacía el frente—. ¿No sientes nada?

—Sentir no es sino una parte del ser humano, la otra es pensar. Yo pienso, tú sientes, por eso somos mellizos.

— ¿Me dices tonto? —No, claro que no, él sabía que había algo más. Sin darse cuenta la oscuridad los envolvía, habían caminado demasiado rápido y dejado atrás a sus dos guardias—. Espera, quieres decir que así como puedo yo puedo urdir planes tu puedes producir sentimientos.

—No, hace mucho que no hago eso.

Hakudōshi siempre estaba extraviado ante esa niña que era ajena a todo, incluso a sí misma, pero no a él, a él le podía leer el pensamiento y prever sus acciones. Y recordó entonces que le había sucedido, porque sus sentimientos eran un terreno vació e inexplorable.

—Sientes a través de mí —El susurro con que fue dicha la frase era inaudible, pero ella lo escuchaba, caminando en medio de la oscuridad—, tú también quieres escapar.

Kanna, que no quería escucharlo, camino a ciegas por el camino de piedra al que ahora se enfrentaban y tanteo la pared, encontrando sin mucha dificultad lo que buscaba. Se hallaba incrustado a la piedra como si fuese hecho de eso mismo.

—Tengo el espejo.

* * *

**Como ven, ya empiezo a incluir muchos más personajes y a engrandecer la trama. No estuvo presente InuYasha, pero lo verán pronto en los siguientes capitulos. Shippo saldrá, no lo duden y Rin ¡Claro, no me olvidare de la niña más tierna de todas!**

**Espero disculpen mi demora y les guste el capi. Gracias por sus reviews ¡Me alegraron mucho cuando los recibì!**

**Un beso. **

**Se despide: E. M.**


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha en realidad estaba bastante agobiado con eso de la venta de la roca y los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo sin saber, en un principio, todo parecía simple y concreto, sin muchos altibajos, en ese punto ya demasiadas personas se inmiscuían en el asunto y no era nada cómodo.

Su amigo Miroku, alegre por saber de él después de tanto tiempo, había salido media hora antes para averiguar sobre los posibles compradores de la gema. Con la policía y el estado tras él, InuYasha no debía arriesgarse a que un transeúnte cualquiera lo reconociese. Sabía que encontrar a un comprador era difícil, pero algo le decía que no era precisamente lo que su amigo estaba tardando tanto en hacer.

«Debe estar con alguna chica. Metido entre las sabanas de alguna muchachita tonta» Eso era lo peor que pudiera estarle pasando, su única salvación enredada con una puta cualquiera.

El albino no soportaba bien la presión, por lo que la estadía en el cuarto de la taberna era por mucho exasperante, casi hasta querer volarse los sesos, más si tenía en cuenta lo que muy posiblemente Miroku se encontrará haciendo. En otros momentos se hubiera recostado contra la pared a pensar las cosas o tomado una siesta, ahora la monotonía de la situación, las constantes interrogantes en todo el asunto y una casualidad llamada Kagome no lo dejaban en paz.

El lugar, una vieja construcción en madera sintética, metida en medio de dos burdeles de una angosta calle, parecía el pequeño fortín de un ratón. La habitación estaba limpia, con una cama, un baño, una ventana y dos salidas, era perfecta. Por el momento allí suplían todas sus necesidades, y la comida no era tan mala, así que estaba tan a salvo como en ese momento podía estarlo.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto, escuchó algo en las escaleras que daban a la parte de atrás del local, su vía de escape. Sabía que no era Miroku, él tenía un código para entrar. Los pasos eran cortos, bastante precisos y no parecían precipitados, quizás sabían que había escuchado algo, porque de pronto se detuvieron. Cuidando de sus pasos, y sin hacer ruido, InuYasha se acercó a la pequeña trampilla que daba a las escaleras, del otro lado se distinguía una respiración lenta y entre cortada, pero nada se alcanzaba a ver por las hendijas. Haciendo acopio de un plan de ataque en caso de que fueran policías, el albino dio una patada a la pequeña puerta y alistó los puños y un arma, daría batalla por la joya y por su vida. Sorpresa la que se llevó al no encontrar nada del otro lado.

Se rasco la cabeza pensando que ya se encontraba paranoico.

Momentos después, un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos estaba sujetándose de su cabeza para no caer e intentando robar la joya. El pequeño, de no más de nueve años, parecía dispuesto a arrancarle un ojo, o los dos, a costa de que le entregará la piedra. Se sujetaba con tanta fuerza de sus parpados que los ojos empezaban a arder.

— ¿Dónde está la Shikon no Tama? —Chillo el pequeño, haciendo que InuYasha fuera de un lado a otro de la habitación, derrumbando todo a su paso— ¿Dónde la escondieron tú y tu amigo el monje?

— ¡Baja de ahí, chiquillo del demonio! —Sí, InuYasha no estaba escuchando ni una palabra, solo intentaba agarrar al niño de alguna parte para luego aventarlo por la ventana.

—Dame la joya y te suelto.

—Bájate de ahí y prometo no matarte lentamente.

— ¡InuYasha! —Ella no había pronunciado su nombre hasta ese momento y la manera de decirlo no era nada halagadora, casi que quería estrangularlo con él—. ¡Suelta al pequeño!

Las delicadas manos de Kagome bajaron al niñito pelirrojo de su cabeza y lo anidaron contra su pecho, era todo un insulto contra el albino que intentaba volver a poner en orden sus hermosos cabellos platinados.

—Es su culpa, entro a robar —Objetó InuYasha cuando Kagome lo sermoneo sobre cómo se debía tratar a los niños, más cuando eran, sobre todo, tan pequeños.

La discusión pasó a mayores y ya no solamente estaban hablándose en voz alta, sino que luchaban por escucharse más que el otro. No se podía determinar quién se comportaba más infantil. Sango y Miroku se limitaron a mirar la extraña función que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos y que, probablemente, sería la primera de muchas más peleas, intervenir no era la mejor de las ideas, y era posible que fuera casi suicida, pero cuando Kagome arrojo un llavero que traía en el bolsillo, Sango se vio en la penosa tarea de poner fin a todo aquello.

— ¡Basta! —Grito con fuerza, escuchándose a medias por encima de los otros dos, y del pequeño que intentaba calmarlos— Se están comportando como dos niños mimados peleando por una golosina.

—Da igual —Protestó InuYasha, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda—. Quería robarme, en mis narices, se merece eso y más. No sé cómo se atreve a protegerlo, está loca.

El asunto, aparentemente zanjado, por el momento no era la mayor preocupación de la azabache. El niño que estaba cargando le preocupaba más, no podía tener más de nueve años y sus ojitos azules parecían asustados y confundidos, nada que se pudiera esperar luego de armar un escándalo tan grande y de enfrentar a un iracundo muchacho que lo propasaba en estatura, edad y fuerza, porque Kagome dudaba de que pudiese hacerlo en inteligencia. En un primer intento de comunicación solidaria, Miroku recomendó a las mujeres alejarlo de InuYasha y hablar a solas, hicieron eso precisamente, retirándose al piso inferior, donde la cantidad de personas era irrisoria comparadas con el ruido aniquilador que se apreciaba desde la calle. Sentadas en una mesa al fondo de la taberna, Kagome y Sango iniciaron el pequeño interrogatorio sobre el conocimiento que tenía el niño de la joya que esperaba robar y las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a ello.

—Me llamo Shippō —Comento con timidez cuando vio alejarse a la camarera que llevaba una orden de jugo y galletas para todos—, vengo de una aldea a doce kilómetros de aquí.

— ¿Y qué haces tan lejos? —Pregunto Kagome, preocupada por el niño y los padres que seguramente lo estaban buscando— Tus padres han de estar desesperados buscándote.

—No, señorita —Corrigió con modestia y algo de tristeza—. Ellos están muertos y no tengo a nadie más, por eso quería robar la Shikon no Tama.

Sango se alteró al oírlo mencionar las cosas en voz alta. Con sus instintos alertas al mínimo cambio, la castaña recorrió el local con la mirada para descubrir a cualquiera que hubiese podido escuchar algún retazo de la conversación, lo único que ubico fueron borrachos, meseras y unos cuantos jugadores de dados que iban perdiendo su dinero de a poco entre partida y partida.

—Es mejor que hable más bajo —Susurró con rapidez, eludiendo el profundo sentimiento de lástima que empezaba a emerger de Kagome y que la inspiraba a cuidar del pequeño que tenían delante—. Aquí hay demasiados oídos.

Sus acompañantes asintieron con suavidad.

—Supe que la perla la tenía el tonto de InuYasha gracias a un amigo, un enviado de Naraku —Comentó Shippō, poco después de que otra camarera les llevara el pedido—, él me dijo que me pagarían mucho si la conseguía. Un montón de rufianes ya andan tras ella, alertados por Naraku.

—Y aun sabiendo quien es él ¿Planeabas ayudarle? —La sorpresa de Sango no se podía pasar desapercibida—. Ese tipo está más loco que una cabra y es un monstruo, la próxima vez que sepas de él debes correr.

Y la advertencia no era para menos, Naraku era el heredero de una basta y antigua fortuna, un verdadero multimillonario, casado con su hermana Kagura y asociado con su hermano Byakuya, tenía monopolizado la mitad del comercio mundial de alimentos y por debajo de cuerda traficaba incluso con personas. En medio de aquel perfecto negocio, se había granjeado una fama de aristócrata excéntrico y deschavetado que se moría por las reliquias antiguas. Por ello unos años antes se le había expulsado de Japón, armó una guerra en pos de encontrar la mítica reliquia y a la vez trato de dominar sobre el país imponiendo una monarquía. Kagome y sango lo recordaban bien y sabían los alcances terroríficos que podía adquirir su plan si la situación se tornaba muy beligerante.

— ¿Tienes a dónde ir? —Terminó por preguntar Kagome, no pudiendo deshacerse del pequeño sabiéndolo desamparado.

—No —Confeso él, dejando traslucir su inquietud por lo incierto de su futuro.

Kagome no le prometió mucho más que una estadía corta con ellos, esperando hallarle un mejor lugar en cuanto pudiese convencer a InuYasha de devolver la joya y luego ver que hacían para ponerla lejos del alcance de su perseguidor, pero eso fue suficiente para darle al pequeño una luz de esperanza, la ilusión de un futuro prometedor.

* * *

Sentados en medio de todos esos hombres armados, cargando con un espejo polvoriento, Hakudōshi era el ser más miserable de la existencia. Kanna, en cambio, parecía a punto de dar con el secreto de la vida, ensimismada en detallar con sus profundos ojos insensibles el espejo blanco que encontrará al fondo de la cueva, no se preocupaba por el estado de su hermano.

La furgoneta se detuvo en medio del desierto y todos tomaron sus cascos antes de que Suikotsu les alertará sobre el desmantelamiento del campo que los protegía del inclemente clima exterior, con todo en su lugar, Jakotsu y Renkotsu se despidieron del resto de sus hermanos, que partían en busca del ladrón de la perla y de la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

—Parece que su padre no es tan invencible como se cree —Comentó Renkotsu una vez se pusieron de nuevo en marcha— ¿Cuánto le habrá costado al niñito y a su novia salirse con la suya? Menos que a su padre, eso se aprecia con facilidad.

—No importa —Contesto Kanna lúgubremente, sin dar a entender nada más que su aspecto neutral en todo el asunto—. Lo que a nosotros nos interesa es ir por las demás cosas.

Jakotsu, sentado tras la pequeña, no podía dejar de mirar el hermoso objeto que la albina mantenía en sus manos, sin apartarse de él para nada, se preguntaba si en realidad tenía los poderes mágicos de los que hablaban las leyendas, y si esa niña estoica e imperturbable conocía el valor real de lo que llevaba. En el mercado negro, una pieza tan antigua y hermosa como esa podía venderse a un precio exorbitado, dejando muda a la humanidad pestilente que se moría de hambre. Más que un sentimiento de avaricia, era la estética y la vanidad los que anidaban deseos en Jakotsu, ansiaba ver su rostro reflejado en la superficie lisa y transparente que permanecía en medio de ese extraño material blanquecino que alguien se había esforzado en tallar con tanto cuidado y delicadeza.

En el asiento del copiloto, alzando la vista hacía el espejo retrovisor para enfocar a su hermana, Hakudōshi distinguió el brillo inequívoco del deseo en ojos del guardia afeminado. Era la niñera más tonta que recordaba haber tenido, Naraku empezaba a meter la pata con la clase de alimañas que contrataba, no solo se trataba del más raro espécimen, pseudo-guardián, que pasara por la lista de empleados, sino que además contaba con un cerebro diminuto que no paraba de hacer preguntas idiotas, que se acentuaba gracias a la flautilla que utilizaba como voz.

— ¿Dónde está el siguiente objeto? —Preguntó cuándo se cansó de filosofar sobre lo desgraciada que era su vida a cada día que pasaba—. Espero que sea cerca, y que sepas cómo manejar esa estupidez. No camine dos horas a través de cámaras apestosas para ir por la decoración del cuarto.

—No hables como Él cuando se dirige a Ella, no conseguirás nada con eso —Kanna tenía razón, pero no necesitaba decírselo, sabía que no abría la boca a menos de que estuviera segura de lo que iba a decir.

Viajaron en silencio durante un largo trecho, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios dilemas, que parecían prestos a solucionarse solo cuando algo fuera de lo común tergiversara el rumbo actual de los hechos y los hiciera reconsiderar sobre aquello en que invertían el tiempo. El viaje era solo un pretexto, una idea de cómo no toparse con eso que les fastidiaba, Naraku, era él la cosa que los tenía corriendo de un lado para otro, desmigajando las leyendas absurdas que solo él creía para obtener una ventaja significativa en la guerra que deseaba promover.

Kanna, segura de que su determinación en el curso de los hechos era relativa, era el único ser con las suficientes capacidades para saber que nada era verdad, solo lo que ellos creyeran era verdad. En su mundo enciclopédico y sistemático, dentro de su cabeza, donde todo trabajaba con tanta eficiencia y crudeza como el las computadoras, podía darse cuenta de que las personas implicadas en el asunto que tantas vidas iba a costar solo iban detrás de ilusiones. Pero ese no era su problema, era el de ellos, el suyo era la irremediable trampa que tejía alrededor de sí misma, empujando el delicado equilibrio de su existencia hacía el frío desencanto de la muerte. Lo sabía, lo tenía claro, su racionalidad exacta le había dado la certeza de su muerte con tiempo de anticipación, preparándola y ayudándola a dejar todos sus asuntos claros antes de partir. Dejando de lado eso, se fijó en el espejo y lo estudió.

Era grande, del tamaño de su torso, pero la superficie reflectiva era demasiado pequeña, un espejo que seguramente solo servía para adornar alguna estancia pequeña y de poca iluminación (Feng-Shui). El material no lo conocía, era duro y firme, con pequeños nudos y ondulaciones que vistas de cerca asemejaban ramas de un árbol, de lejos creaban la ilusión de una superficie lisa y quebradiza; el espejo del centro no era totalmente transparente, parecía ser más bien gris, un gris translucido y adormilado, como la niebla espesa de los volcanes.

El conductor, Renkotsu, remonto somnoliento las dunas, grandes y pequeñas, que le presentaba el camino, un sendero incierto que tomaba por orden de una niña fantasma, un ente tan puro como constipado. En medio de aquella soledad física, rodeado por los dos niños y Jakotsu, dio por hecho que había caído bajo en realidad. Antes de estar al servicio de Naraku, los siete habían sido los bandidos más buscados del mundo, vivían del mercado negro internacional, traficaban con casi todo y mataban a cualquiera si se les pagaba lo suficiente, andaban por la vida tan fácilmente como podía hacerse en las tensionantes circunstancias de aquel futuro, hasta que Naraku había aparecido. Gracias a él ahora eran niñeras, no sabía bien que pagó era el que esperaban, pero sospechaba que nunca sería efectuado, todo iba demasiado bien para su gusto.

Las nubes verdes y lilas en el horizonte, que parecían gigantes golosinas de azúcar, estaban más translucidas esa tarde, dejando la ilusión de que una tormenta estaba cerca. Lo que en realidad se acercaba era el ocaso, los días se habían hecho más cortos luego de la destrucción del cielo, así que solo abarcaban nueve horas diarias, las quince restantes se sumían en una oscuridad casi total; las estrellas solo se veían treinta y seis días al año, durante la luna nueva, y esta no era más que una mancha grisácea entre los espesos cortinajes de nubes.

Siguieron su camino aun cuando ya no se vio luz en el cielo, atravesaron el desierto interminable sin el menor contratiempo y siguieron así por largas horas. Ninguno puso objeción a ello, ni tuvieron que darse ordenes, sabían que era la mejor manera de llegar a su destino con mayor rapidez. Ese lugar se tornaría peligroso, las bandas del desierto eran mortíferas y las componían demasiadas personas, por lo que ellos cuatro eran presa fácil, además la tierra también tenía sus trucos y en la noche eran más frecuentes las tormentas de arena, que podían arrastrarlos a las orillas del mar, donde el agua putrefacta los mataría, o los llevarían a caminar en círculos a través del inmenso manto de tierra infértil. Las tormentas de arena eran un problema serio y más cuando venían acompañadas de electricidad, eso podía arruinar cualquier instrumento de navegación.

Llegaron al lugar que esperaban, cerca del límite sur de la isla, un templo viejo y derruido era lo único que se alzaba en mitad del desierto. La estructura tradicional, alzada sobre un risco pedregoso, azotado continuamente con las olas de un océano embravecido que apestaba a mil demonios, iba desmoronándose a pedazos con cada soplo del viento.

El primero en bajar fue Hakudōshi, estaba harto de viajar y en cuanto más pudiera estirar las piernas, mejor sería su humor, detrás de él salieron su hermana y Renkotsu, a Jakotsu le encargaron cuidar del auto, a nadie le convenía que estuviese chismorreando por ahí. Caminaron con cuidado, alejándose lo más posible de los tempestuosos bordes, el ruido de las olas dio un fondo dramático a la caminata, eran solo cuatro metros, bordeados de peligro a ambos lados. Renkotsu fue de último, esperando que alguno de los niños resbalará, Kanna, abriendo la marcha, caminaba despacio, pero la elegancia y complexión de su cuerpo, unidos a la expresión de su rostro, daban por hecho que encontrar la muerte en el fondo del mar, con las rocas, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo; su hermano si la pasaba un poco mal, aun con el respirador podía sentir la peste del océano, el aroma le provocaba ahorcadas con cada inhalación y esto lo hacía tambalearse. Llegar a la puerta fue un alivio, al menos para dos de ellos, significaba que el tiempo de la búsqueda de objetos casi llegaba a su fin, pero no estaban seguros de para que los iba a necesitar Naraku, ni de qué manera planeaba utilizarlos, así que no estaban exentos de proseguir en la línea de guerra que él había creado exclusivamente para ellos.

* * *

Llegar no les había tomado mucho. Naraku no había perdido el tiempo y sin esperar a Sesshōmaru tomó rumbo al distrito Tokugawa.

— ¿Naraku? —La anciana no podía encontrarse más asustada.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la casa de la mujer sin anunciar, violando todos los protocolos de seguridad, si InuYasha estaba allí no podían dejarlo pasar.

—Hola, Kaede, tiempo sin vernos —Saludo Naraku, acomodándose en uno de los sofás con desgano—. Dime ¿Ha pasado por aquí tu nieto? ¿Nos escucha en este momento? Oh, no me digas. _No sabes nada_.

—Vete de aquí, gusano inmundo. No deberías seguir vivo, da las gracias a tus ancestros por ser tan honorables y legarte un título, si no fuera por ello ya no tendrías cabeza. Lo que hiciste ningún dios te lo perdonará jamás… InuYasha no está aquí, está lejos, muy lejos y ya se encargan de que tú no tengas la joya.

La respuesta no fue nada grata, no era nada de lo que esperaban, pero suponía una ventaja porque su enemigo se hallaba en campo abierto y sin cobijo. Kagura seguía parada tras él, prestándoles más atención a las moscas que a ellos, nada de eso le interesaba, solo quería un divorcio, su parte del dinero y que él se encargará de los niños; además de que estaba embarazada, Naraku se sintió aliviado por su distracción, de otra forma la tendría lanzando preguntas indiscretas a la anciana. No deseaba enterarla más que de lo necesario.

—Dime, vieja ¿Sesshōmaru sabe algo que nosotros no? ¿Le dijo algo cuando la visitó?

—A usted eso no le interesa, él solo vino preocupado por su hermano.

—Sí, claro. Sesshōmaru corrió a salvar al bastardo de su padre. Porque mejor no me cuenta una de vaqueros.

—Cuéntemela usted —Para ser una anciana tenía una lengua larga y se le enfrentaba con demasiada rudeza para el gusto de Naraku—. Dígame, ya habló con Kikyō, seguro que ella sabe más que yo. O me equivoco al decir que es por ella que hace todo esto.

«Sí, es por ella, por su orgullo. Detendría esto si me hiciera al menos un poco de caso, pero la muy perra prefiere seguir haciéndose la inocente, la tonta. ¡Sí hago todo esto porque prefirió un puñado de rocas antes que a mí!» Esas eran cosas que no podía gritar en voz alta, pero que en lo más profundo de sus ser no podía negarse. Era la verdad.

—Ya me canse, señora —No quería llegar a ese extremo, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Desenfundo el arma y apunto a la sacerdotisa—. Hable de una vez, díganos todo lo que sepa.

La mirada de terror que apareció en el rostro de la anciana era más de lo que esperaba, creía que se limitaría a darle una mirada hosca y seguir pidiéndole a gritos que se largara. Pronto descubrió que el miedo no era por ella, sino por la niña que entro en ese momento a la casa.

— ¿Quién es? —De pronto Kagura tenía interés en lo que sucedía. La niña los miraba confundida y aterrada al mismo tiempo, su boca se movía como queriendo hablar, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

—Es mi protegida, solo tiene nueve años, no sabe hablar —Dijo Kaede, como suplicando porque no le hicieran nada.

—Mejor que mejor, así no irá contando cosas que no nos convengan ¿Verdad? —Miró a la niña y luego a su alrededor—. Kagura, toma algo y amárrala a una silla, sino sabe hablar no hace falta matarla solo impedir que interrumpa. Y tu —señaló a la niña con desprecio—, supongo que no puedes hablar, pero que si entiendes ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió—. Bien, pues quédate quieta y no intentes nada, de otra forma puede que te haga algo muy malo.

* * *

La descarada forma en que hablaba parecía dar miedo a la pequeña, que se dejó hacer por Kagura, que le sujeto fuerte a una silla con un par de esposas y luego ató sus pies, uno a cada pata.

—Bueno, espero que con esto no lo tenga que repetir —Continuó Naraku—. Cuénteme señora Kaede ¿Dónde está InuYasha?… y por favor no omita detalles.

—Señor Sesshōmaru —El castaño lo detuvo de repente, interrumpiendo su camino.

— ¿Qué quieres Kōga? —Lo conocía solo de nombre, jamás habían cruzado palabra, pero algo le decía al albino que no eran intensiones de sociabilidad lo que llevaban a aquel niñito a interrumpir su camino.

—Señor Koga, si no le molesta —Corrigió el muchacho con molestia. Seguía siendo un chiquillo, dijese lo que dijese—. Vengo a preguntarle sobre el paradero de su hermano, por si sabe algo.

Era increíble ¿Por quién lo estba tomado? ¿Acaso alguien con medio cerebro podía ir diciéndole a cualquiera donde se hallaba un proscrito de la ley? Proscrito que por cierto era su hermano. «Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes» Escuchó decir a Tōtōsai, era lo más adecuado que se le ocurría. Antes de contestar, se detuvo a observarlo, era joven, tal vez de la edad de InuYasha, se veía apurado, las ropas que llevaba exhibían bien su estrato social y no había ni que mencionar la forma en que dos jóvenes con trajes negros se pelaban por protegerlo.

—Cuando lo vea, si es que lo encuentro, recordare decirle que le interesa comprar la gema —Dio un paso al frente y trato de irse, el mismo Kōga fue quien le retuvo el paso de nuevo—. Creo "señor" que usted y yo ya terminamos, así que si me disculpa.

—No, no hemos terminado —«Es más idiota y testarudo de lo que imagine. Pobre iluso»—. Aparte de lo de la gema, quiero que le transmita otro mensaje al bastardo. Dígale que Kagome es mía y que si no desea problemas sería mejor que me la devolviera, por cierto, le daría una buena bonificación si me entregará ambas cosas.

Bastardo, la palabra le había taladrado el cerebro ¿Quién se creía ese niñito? Él, Lord Taishō, era el único ser con derecho de llamar así a su hermano menor y de decirlo en el mismo tono de desprecio. Por otro lado, la compañía de la que era dueña la familia de Kōga era una de las que patrocinaba la excavación, así que su hermano lo había estafado en cierta parte.

—Yo no me peleo por faldas, eso te lo arreglas con él, cuando lo veas. Pero me supongo que, con todos los que lo quieren muerto, será difícil, aunque si prosigue usted en el plan de quitarme mi tiempo me veré en la penosa obligación de mandarlo al otro lado, a que usted lo espere a él ¿Me entiende? —La capacidad que poseían las palabras y gestos gélidos del albino eran innegables, después de la amenaza el castaño solo pudo murmurar un «Entendido, señor» y desaparecer en un dos por tres.

Sesshōmaru prosiguió su camino irritado, bamboleando aun la tarjeta de presentación que el guardia le había entregado, sabía que debía ir con Kaede de vuelta y averiguar algo más con Naraku, más si tenía en cuenta que solo allí podía dirigirse si las autoridades lo buscaban «O con Izayoi» Visitar a la amante de su padre no era desagradable, enfrentarse luego a su madre sería el verdadero problema. «Igual pondrá una objeción por inmiscuirme en los problemas de InuYasha» También podría una objeción porque aún no tenía un nieto.

En una de las plataformas inferiores lo esperaba su transporte, un lujoso auto deslizador. Jaken, su guardia principal, lo esperaba apoyado sobre el capó.

—Mi señor, ha regresado pronto —Señalo el hombrecillo, menudo y feo como solo él podía serlo.

—Sí, Jaken, y no con buenas noticias —Corroboró subiendo al vehículo—. Volvemos con la anciana Kaede.

El sirviente obedeció, se puso en camino sin rechistar, aunque Sesshōmaru percibió cuanto le disgustaba la idea. Él mejor que nadie sabía que correr tras de Naraku era peligroso, más cuando él iba persiguiendo a alguien más.

Casi sin querer Sesshōmaru recordó a la niña de cabellos azabaches de las últimas veces, la había visito correr entre los prados y juguetear entre las ramas de los árboles, aunque nunca hablará siempre estaba regalándole sonrisas. Se preguntó si la vería al llegar, unas horas a tras no la había visto.

Por lo que sabía, Kaede la había encontrado unos meses atrás, en un lugar sucio y pobre en medio del desierto, no le hablaba, pero en cuanto le ofreció irse con ella la había seguido de inmediato.

—No le habla a casi nadie —Le confió Kaede, cuando la niña había entrado con una cesta de frutas y ofreció una a Sesshōmaru extendiendo el brazo hacía él—. De vez en cuando me dice alguna cosa, palabras pequeñas, creo que le cuesta hablar, pero no es tonta, hace toda clase de cosas y es bastante adorable.

En eso él no tenía objeción, había ido a la aldea tres veces antes y lo había tratado bien, siempre buscando algo, o eso intuía, no le tenía miedo como la mayoría de la gente y cuando él la miraba a los ojos sonreía, no como los idiotas que decían tener huevos y volteaban la mirada con temor.

—Mi señor —Le habló Jaken, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. En la casa de la anciana hay gente.

Sí, podía verlo. Un transporte no muy convencional había aparcado al lado del domo, reconoció de inmediato el emblema de Naraku en él. Una araña extendía sus ocho patas a lo largo de una puerta. Supo entonces que las cosas se le salían de control.

«Mierda. Llegue tarde»

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, primero que todo lamento la tardanza, últimamente el tiempo apremia demasiado D: Y como ven, de a poco me ha tocado escribir esto y aquí voy, lento, pero contante.**

**Agradezco sus reviews un montón, sino fuera porque me alegran cada vez que los veo no se que sería de esta historia. **

**Espero traerles el proximo capi en quince días (o entes, si se puede). Muchas gracias por esperarme por tanto tiempo, sobre todo por mi inconstancia :D**


	5. Chapter 5

—No. Naraku no seas idiota —Y ahí estaba ella, intentando que el idiota de su hermano la escuchará—. Sesshōmaru puede ayudarnos, él solo quiere a InuYasha.

El albino había llegado de pronto, sorprendiéndolos a ambos por la retaguardia, parecía disgustado y dispuesto a asesinar si se requería, después de disparar al aire como entrada, cualquier cosa se podía esperar. No concebía que era lo que gustaba tanto a los hombres de las pistolas, eran bastante imprácticas y siempre estaban sujetas a la buena puntería del operario, sin importar que tan automáticas fueran.

—No se te olvide, Kagura, que ahora eres mi esposa y si a alguien deberías apoyar es a mí — ¿Enserio? ¿Tenía que recordarlo en ese momento? —. Además, matarlo me resolvería muchos problemas a futuro.

—Lástima que tengas tantas probabilidades de morir como yo —Mientras Naraku apuntaba a Sesshōmaru, el viejo chofer de este, Jaken, le apuntaba a él. Kagura era quien podía inclinar la balanza, si quería—. Yo vengo con intenciones de negociar, no seas tonto, es mejor estar de mí lado que contra mí.

— ¿Amenaza?

—Sugerencia.

—Podría tenerla en cuenta. Si te dejó ir, y dejó que me ayudes, tendré a tu hermanito y a la gema en la mitad del tiempo y con más probabilidades de cooperación. Pero, si te disparo, no tendré problemas con lo anterior, será igual el resultado y sin ti en la ecuación tengo a muchos de tus seguidores dispuestos a plantar rodilla frente a mí.

—Sí, admito que es una mejor opción —La respuesta de Sesshōmaru fue un costalazo para todos ¿Con qué confianza podía decir esas cosas sin siquiera parpadear?—. Te da ventaja de muchas maneras; te pone en un lugar privilegiado, aumenta tus probabilidades de salirte con la tuya y se evita que en el futuro me vuelva contra ti, pero, aún más importante, te da aquello por lo que siempre has ido. Solo que aún no tienes algo en cuenta —Naraku ni Kagura podían adivinar que era, Kaede y su protegida, mucho menos; se les estaba escapado algo sin saber y todas esas palabras los desconcertaban—. Por lo que me han informado, tu queridísimo hermano estaba reclutando gente ¡Ah! y buscando no sé qué artefacto. Si me disparas, Byakuya y su fabula de mierda se van al infierno.

«Idiota» Byakuya era una total escoria, no servía ni de mensajero. ¿Acaso costaba tanto hacer un par de llamadas e ir a comprar un mapa? ¿Ser discreto y conciso era demasiado pedir? Dejarse atrapar por los aliados del Inu no era el problema, el problema era lo que posiblemente llevará con él, una cosa más valiosa que su peso en oro. «Me cagó en ese pendejo, que lo maté por idiota, a mí que me devuelva lo que es mío»

Naraku bajó el arma asqueado, lo atraparon en su propia trampa. Eso suele pasar con las arañas, sus redes se vuelven tan complicadas que deben tragárselas con decisión y empezar a tejer con más atención, procurando que los mosquitos no se le escapen.

—Bien, las liberó y me das lo que Byakuya llevaba con él. Lo puedes matar si quieres, no vale la pena pagar su rescate. En cuanto a tu hermano…

—Captúralo, te quedas con la dichosa gema y me lo devuelves.

— ¿De pronto quieres a la familia? No te creía esa clase de persona, Sesshōmaru.

—Aunque no lo quiera, el bastardo lleva la sangre y el apellido de mi padre, no permitiré que arruine su memoria con las tonterías que hace. Me he esforzado mucho en que los negocios salgan bien y que el apellido siga siendo respetado, como para que un niñito venga y lo eche todo al caño solo por no creerse lo que es.

A él le sonaba a burla, la verdad no sabía que lo motivaba en realidad, solo iba por ello y ya, no tenía por qué discutir consigo mismo cuando no se tenía respuesta. InuYasha, por lo que creía, había sido siempre un simple estorbo en su vida, la mancha que arruinaba siglos de impecable legado familiar y social, aunque, por más que se lo negará seguía siendo su hermano y la única persona que le plantaba la cara sin trucos, solo él y sus puños, dispuesto a corroborar cada idiotez que decía.

—Es una buena respuesta, amigo. Me quedo con ella porque te necesito de mi lado, no porque te creo.

—No necesito que me creas. Y no soy tu amigo.

* * *

El edificio era tal y como lo esperaba. Una mole de dos mil quinientos pisos que se alzaba en medio del desierto, rodeada de una gruesa burbuja de purificación, lujosa, con su propia reserva de agua potable, y con buenos jardines en los balcones y plataformas de los lados; no esperaba menos para la amante de Inu no Taishō.

La noche ya estaba bien cerrada, no se veía nada, salvo las lucecillas de algunos apartamentos y las brillantes plataformas donde algún millonario organizaría un coctel.

—Kikyō —Midoriko la llamó desde el elevador, seguía igual de preocupada. Fue hasta allí y presiono el botón, solo unos cuantos minutos las separaban de la verdad.

— ¿Crees en realidad que tu hermana haya hecho esto?

—No lo sé, ella siempre fue una niña impulsiva, pero no la creo tan insensible para con los demás —Conocía bien a su hermana, no tenía motivos por los cuales robar la joya, o al menos nunca los había expresado—, fue ella misma quien insistió en ponerle mejor protección a la joya, incluso se enojó cuando le dijimos que no habrían guardias en la bóveda. Creyó que era una estupidez mantener vigilada la copia y no el original.

—Entonces aun cabe la posibilidad de que sea un secuestro —Su jefa intentaba parecer calmada, pero la angustia se translucía en sus ojos—. Espero que nada malo le haya pasado y que ese muchacho no tenga malas intenciones.

—Sí, yo también lo espero.

Ella esperaba más que eso, pero no debía decirlo en voz alta, su preocupación era mucho mayor. Las noticias, y todos los medios en general, hablaban abiertamente sobre la hipótesis de que su hermana estuviera metida en el complot por decisión propia; sabía que era verdad. Kagome estaba indignada por la manera en que habían asesinado a su madre, solo por querer proseguir con las investigaciones sobre las propiedades de las llamadas "piedras mágicas" y como estas podían ayudar al futuro de la humanidad. Para su hermana era una idiotez, pues no creía en leyendas y mucho menos en supersticiones, y la muerte de Naomi era un acto terrorista efectuado por religiosos extremo que creían a la Shikon no Tama un artefacto del diablo. Kikyō sabía la otra verdad, no era un secta religiosa y menos con intenciones tan _honorables_ el que lo había hecho era Naraku. Fue él quien ordenó el asesinato y ella lo sabía.

—La señora Izayoi estará muy complacida si le ayudamos a dar con su hijo —Explico Midoriko, luego de unos minutos de silencio—. Cree que si podemos hablar con algunas personas lo encontraremos, y de paso también a Kag. Le prometí a su madre que las cuidaría, he metido la pata, ahora tengo que poner la cara y tratar de arreglarlo.

—No se preocupe tanto, seguro que mi hermana está bien. No demorará en aparecer y explicárnoslo todo.

Quería creerlo, pero ahora todo le parecía posible.

Izayoi era la madre de InuYasha, el bastardo de Inu no Taishō, el más rico de todos los hombres sobre la tierra. Había conocido a la mujer luego de darse un tiempo en su matrimonio, ella era joven, bella y amable —Todo eso solía decir la gente, lo relataban casi como un cuento de hadas—, complementaba perfectamente al hombre y entonces se habían enamorado. Irasue, la esposa, hizo un escándalo mediático por lo que estaba sucediendo; al final su esposo había regresado con ella y con el hijo que compartían, Sesshōmaru, pero la muchacha había quedado embarazada e Inu no Taishō se hizo cargo del niño. Con dos familias la cosa se la había puesto dura, más cuando su esposa se empeñaba en ponerlo contra ellos y sus hijos se detestaban. Pero al final todo había salido bien, al menos hasta la muerte del hombre, en ese momento todo se podía esperar de Sesshōmaru; que por sus propios medios había heredado la fortuna de su padre.

—Midoriko, señorita Kikyō. Bienvenidas —No era la clase de saludo que la joven arqueóloga esperaba, pensaba que la pobre mujer estaría en ascuas por el paradero de su hijo y las posibles consecuencias de sus actos; no creía posible encontrarse con una tranquila mujer preparando el té—. Vamos, entren. Sé que llevan viajando todo el día.

Kikyō pasó después de su jefa, a pesar de todo se sentía algo intimidada en aquel lugar; no muchas veces una figura pública dejaba entrar a su casa a cualquiera, con tanta comodidad. El lugar en si era muy modesto, no habían objetos ostentosos por ningún lado, toda la decoración era lisa, combinando el blanco, el plateado y algunos grises, todo muy sofisticado. Las pantallas táctiles que usualmente se utilizaban para controlar el ambiente se congregaban todas en un gran panel de vidrio que servía como divisor entre el recibidor y la sala, la propietaria encendió las luces y la estancia pareció cobrar vida con la gran araña que colgaba del techo.

—Siéntense, el té esta recién preparado ¿Desean algo de comer? Tengo galletas, mariscos y arroz.

—Un poco de arroz, gracias —Contesto Midoriko, pidiendo enseguida lo mismo para su acompañante. Izayoi no demoro en volver y la verdadera charla tomo rumbo—. Mi señora, usted se contactó con Koga, el hijo de uno de mis patrocinadores y le dijo que deseaba hablar con alguien que pudiese dar con su hijo. Bien, pues ya estamos aquí, escuchamos lo que tiene que decir.

La mujer movió su cabeza hacía un lado, queriendo escoger bien sus palabras, su lustroso cabello negro emitió pequeños brillos al chocar contra la luz. Los años, las perdidas y la desilusión no habían marchitado su belleza ni arrancado las sonrisas de sus labios.

—Se exactamente porque él hizo eso, su padre estaría indignado, pero lo comprendería. Estoy segura. Su padre si le dejo algo, pero él no ha sabido descubrirlo, por eso quiero que lo encuentren y lo hagan recapacitar para que devuelva la joya. Seguro que esta con Miroku, es el único de sus conocidos que lo secundaría después de semejante escándalo. El muchacho en un monje budista que trabaja en las aldeas del extremo sur, sabrán donde esta si preguntan a las muchachitas por un monje que les ha pedido un hijo.

A Kikyō le pareció una broma, aunque conociendo a la clase de gente con que solía trabar amistad su hermana no le resultaba muy raro. Lo que si le preocupaba era el hecho de que Naraku fuera por la perla, cosa que la amante de Inu no Taishō parecía desconocer. Era mejor así, no quería agregarle más preocupaciones a la mujer.

—Conozco a Sesshōmaru, vendrá a verme dentro de poco, él se preocupa por su hermano. Cuando venga le diré lo mismo que a ustedes, pero espero que para cuando eso ya lo hayan encontrado. En las manos de su hermano, mi hijo podría correr gran peligro.

* * *

Miroku volvió de su visita. El mundo seguía igual que como lo había dejado, Kagome fue la única que se tomó la molestia de levantar la cara al verlo llegar. Entre los presentes no reinaba nada más que el silencio y la indignación.

Antes de irse a atender a una anciana esa tarde, abuela de la niña que había encontrado en el bazar, habían estado discutiendo sobre lo que se haría a continuación y el éxito había sido poco. Sango creía que lo mejor era destruir la joya y zanjar el asunto con simpleza, sin necesidad de que nadie más se inmiscuyese, InuYasha no le veía problema a vendérsela a Naraku, todo fuera por vengarse de su hermano, obtener dinero, no entendía porque se estaban metiendo en una decisión que solo le concernía a él, que la había robado; Kagome los trato de insensibles y planteo que las autoridades debían saberlo todo, se les entregaría al joya y ellos se encargarían de emprender justicia (Ella misma sabía que la justicia era un chiste, pero es como se debía proceder); y él, Miroku, seguía pensando que era mejor convertir la roca en varios cristales y venderlos por separado, valdría más de esa forma, pero nadie quería oír hablar de romperla. Hasta el pequeño, Shippō, estaba convencido de que la joya era mágica y tenía poderes, no debían hacerle daño, de otra manera abrirían una caja de pandora que envolvería al mundo en una nube negra y peligrosa.

— ¿Siguen igual de pesimistas? —No sabía porque debía preguntarlo, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de todos—. Deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo antes de que anochezca, no creo que todos se quieran quedar en la misma habitación esta noche. Aunque, siendo sincero, yo…

—No le podrías objeción —Le respondieron Sango e InuYasha.

La noche casi llegaba, era verdad, afuera ya empezaban a encenderse lámparas y farolillos, la gente corría a terminar sus quehaceres del día. Si no fuera por la luz artificia, en los domos jamás se sabría qué hora era, el vidrio con el que fabricaban impedía pasar la luz y dentro todo era oscuro y tenebroso, para solucionar el problema, los ingenieros pusieron nanotecnología luminosa en los paneles que iluminaban durante doce de las veinticuatro horas diarias.

—Vamos Shippō, bajemos a buscar una habitación y también un poco de comida —La azabache se levantó con el pequeño pegado a sus talones, parecía sentirse más seguro junto a ella—. Sango, no dejes que InuYasha se valla.

—No me iré, no soy tan tonto.

Kagome bajó las escaleras impaciente, quería pegarse un tiro, no sin antes pegarle uno a InuYasha por testarudo. Le sonaba a burla que no quisiera cooperar para evitar una guerra, una guerra contra Naraku, que pudiera terminar peor que la última vez. Era un idiota, no podía creer que estuviese rogándole como a un niño para que se tomará la sopa. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, todas dependían de lo que InuYasha decidiera, aunque podía utilizar otros métodos para que entregará la joya no se creía con las suficientes agallas para intentarlo. «¿Seducirlo? —Como Miroku había sugerido— Ha de ser más fácil seducir a un caballo» El tipo no estaba mal, para que negarlo, pero ese no era el momento ideal para esas cosas, se trataba de evitar que un desquiciado asesino acabará con todos ¿Acaso al pequeña mente de InuYasha no puede comprender eso? Parecía que no, seguía empeñado en vender la dichosa joya y sacarse a su hermano de encima, igual que a unos cuantos de sus conocidos que se habían comportado no muy corteses con él.

Shippō y ella separaron una habitación doble para compartir con Sango. La dueña del local parecía pensar que iban a pasar la noche con ellos, estaba más que segura que se trataba de unos novios que se reunían clandestinamente. Al parecer tenían cara de niñas buenas para que las tuviesen en tan elevado concepto, de otra forma las hubiera tomado por prostitutas.

—Una copita de vino tinto —Una mujer llegó a la barra justo antes de que Kagome se retirará. Llevaba una falda negra sobre unos jeans del mismo color y botas haciendo juego, encima llevaba una chamarra blanca y unos lentes oscuros en la línea de su pechos. Volteó a ver a Kagome y le lanzo una sonrisa—. Te me heces conocida ¿Te he visto antes?

«En las noticias ¿Puede ser?»

—No, no lo creo.

Sus ojos rojos la escudriñaron de arriba abajo, como en un interrogatorio policial. Parecía buscar algo.

—Ten cuidado, hay un ladronzuelo suelto. Suele escapar con joyas y niñitas. Si lo ves corre y luego avísame de inmediato.

A InuYasha entonces lo estaban propagandeando por todo lado. En poco tiempo alguien los reconocería, era mejor moverse rápido. No estaba segura de sí pasar la noche allí era la mejor opción, pero era todo lo que les quedaba. La mujer le echo otro vistazo, alardeo una sonrisa y se volteó a hablar con la mujer que atendía la barra. Kagome sintió un raro estremecimiento y pensó quedarse a hablar allí con la extraña mujer, solo para averiguar que tanto sabía, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que parecería muy sospechoso, así que siguió su camino de vuelta y dejó de hacerse preguntas que no se podía responder.

—Señorita Kagome —Habló el pequeño que iba tras ella—. En este lugar hay demasiados ojos y oídos, no sería mejor que nos buscáramos otro lugar para pasar la noche. Tal vez alguien los reconozca ya y éste esperando a que todos tengan la guardia baja para atacar.

Era factible. Se trataba de una presa fácil y de jugoso valor, cualquiera podría cometer la incorrección de tenderles una trampa esa noche. También contaban con el hecho de que tanto InuYasha como ella estaban en el mismo lugar, si se estaba pidiendo recompensa por ambos, como se cabía suponer, habría más motivos para querer sorprenderlos. El niño tenía toda la razón. Lo malo era que no contaban con otro lugar de confianza para refugiarse y era muy probable que las demás posadas del lugar estuvieran llenas a esa hora, cuando los comerciantes de las arenas regresaban de sus viajes. Podían irse de allí, pero no tendrían a donde.

—Sé que está mal permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, Shippō. Por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer, no tenemos de otra, a menos que conozcas un lugar mejor y de confianza; aquí tenemos ventaja porque Miroku es conocido y puede ocultar ciertas cosas con facilidad, mientras el insoportable de… —En ese momento cayó en cuenta que era mejor no mencionar las cosas directamente, las paredes tenían ojos y oídos como había dicho el pequeño—. Mientras el insoportable de nuestro amigo no nos devuelva lo que es nuestro, no podemos partir.

Terminaron de subir las escalera en silencio, vigilando hacía ambos lados por si algo sucedía. El silencio era sospechoso, cargado de algo parecido al miedo, al menos eso pareció durante unos minutos; luego descubrieron de que se trataba, eran Sango e InuYasha entablando algo que era mitad pelea y mitad negociación. El albino ya tenía el labio superior roto y la castaña una herida en la pierna derecha. Posiblemente fuera el momento adecuado para pasar de las palabras a la acción.

La arqueóloga y el niñito se escondieron tras una columna mientras observaban lo que sucedía.

—No creo que esta sea la mejor opción —Se escuchó decir a Sango, antes de agacharse para esquivar un golpe—… Puedes simplemente entregar la joya… Kagome está en peligro, igual que todos… Deberías tenerla más en cuenta, sin ella no tendrías esa roca.

Los golpes iban y venían, InuYasha se enfocaba más en detener que en atacar; aunque podía ser que estuviese en desventaja con la cazarecompezas. Ella se movía con agilidad y destreza, parecía haber nacido para la lucha, al final su oponente estaba en el piso con más rasguños que ella. Todo había terminado repentinamente cuando InuYasha detuvo la pierna que iba a darle en la cara, Sango utilizo esta posición para girar sobre su cuerpo y utilizar el peso para desbalancear al albino.

—Está bien —Término por proclamar el vencido—. Entregaré la joya, pero negociare por devolverla. No puedo terminar sin nada después de tanto esfuerzo.

Era aterrador desde todo ángulo, Sango era la perfecta guerrera y sabía hacerse entender a cualquier costo. Le había hablado a InuYasha en su mismo idioma, en los modismos absurdos de la palea, cosa que parecía haber funcionado. De un modo u otro, las piezas encajaban ahora con mayor facilidad. Si lo veían en el mismo sentido que él, hasta Kagome podía sacar partido a la hora de acceder a una extorción para devolver la joya; el gobierno sería el primero en proponer una suma considerable por el reintegro del robo. Sonaba muy, muy prometedor ¿Pero no había sonado prometedor también el robo en sí? ¿Al principio ella misma no había puesto todo en bandeja de plata y luego todo se les había volteado?

* * *

Renkotsu había organizado el campamento a varios metros del precipicio que los había separado del templo. El lugar era tétrico, aterrador incluso para un sanguinario asesino, algo maquiavélico se presentía alrededor, vigilando, como si al quitar la pequeña piedra de su pedestal hubiesen liberado algo; algo que no encajaba en aquel lugar.

La noche estaba totalmente cerrada cuando se dispusieron a dormir; Jakotsu tomaría el primer turno de guardia. Kanna y Hakudōshi compartieron tienda como siempre lo hacían, allí estaban seguros de que ninguno de sus "compañero" intentaría matarlos o abandonarlos, traían consigo un par de armas y un teléfono para pedir ayuda ¿A quién? ¡Vallase a saber! Pues de parte de Naraku Hakudōshi sabía que no recibirían nada más que un: Arréglenselas ustedes. Los envié por algo, con que eso se salve estoy feliz. Tal vez Kagura corriese a salvar a su hija, pero a él, imposible.

—Seguro que Ella hasta me mataría y luego va y le dice que me encontró así.

Kanna lo miro de reojo, llevaba un rato limpiando el espejo y la mugrosa piedra por la que habían caminado al borde de un precipicio. Los ojos de su hermana eran un par de pozos vacíos, jamás se podía prever que pensaba o sentía, ella era invulnerable a eso. Para Hakudōshi era un alivio, en lo que llevaba de vida solo había visto dos clases de miradas; las de ira y las de odio, cortesía de sus padres, claro.

—A Él no le haría gracias —Kanna movió la cabeza lentitud, como si meditara algo y luego la volvió bruscamente—. Cada vez te pareces más a ellos, has aprendido a imitarlos.

— ¿Parecerme a ellos? Pero si los detesto.

—Sí, pero te les pareces. Esperas que todos se comporten y hablen tal cual tú lo preveas, nos crees fichas de tu ajedrez; igual que Naraku. Al mismo tiempo los odias a todos y solo quieres escapar para hacer tu real voluntad, cosa que a Kagura siempre le han negado.

Seguro que su hermana era bruja, o algo parecido. En unas cuantas palabras había puesto al descubierto todo el lio emocional que lo embargaba por dentro; necesitaba de la aceptación de sus padres, sin embargo no sabía de cual, eran demasiado diferentes y complicados para complacerlos a ambos. Lo que le sucedía era cruel, se suponía que debía ser igual a su melliza, no obstantes ella podía apartarse del mundo tanto como quisiera, sin que nada le molestara, y a él le correspondía enfrentarse con la realidad. Kanna lo veía todo, literalmente, a través del espejo de su mente, así que eso no le hacía más daño que el físico, dentro seguía siendo ella, la imperturbable, la que nadie podía cambiar.

Se lo iba a preguntar, iba a interrogarla, la obligaría a escupirlo todo, le rogaría que le enseñara a ser igual o, salvo que no hubiese de otra, le revelara el secreto, porque él sabía que tenía un conocimiento secreto que lo inmiscuía a él y necesitaba estar preparado para lo que viniera.

Entonces sonó el teléfono.

— ¿Si? —Había contestado por inercia, inconscientemente no sentía la fuerza para saberlo, no aun.

—Hakudōshi ¿Dónde mierda esta Kanna? —La voz de Naraku era molesta, seguro acaba de discutir con alguien y llamaba para descargarla con ellos.

—Aquí conmigo, nos preparábamos para dormir —No sabía para que daba ese tipo de explicaciones, a su padre no le importaba que estuviesen haciendo.

—Bien ¿Quiénes se quedaron con ustedes? —En el ruido de fondo se escuchó a Kagura decir algo, Naraku le respondió más quedo otra cosa— ¿Esta con ustedes Bankotsu?

—No, Renkotsu y Jakotsu. ¿Pasa algo? —Kanna se acercó a él para escuchar también la conversación, tal vez notará que le hacían preguntas inusuales.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Lo irónico de la pregunta hizo que se prepararan para lo peor—. Pasa que su tío es un maricón que se dejó atrapar por Sesshōmaru ya ahora me toco hacer un trato con esa bazofia para recuperar lo que es mío. Encima, Kagura cree que pedir ramen cuando vamos de viaje es lindo, eso de que va a parir a otro me altera más a mí que a ella.

— ¿Y eso a nosotros que nos importa? —Ese día no estaba para escuchar como Naraku despotricaba hacía todo ser que respirara.

—A ti nada —Al parecer del otro lado tenían el altavoz encendido, Kanna hizo lo mismo, tenía derecho a escuchar las conversaciones familiares y a intervenir tanto como su madre—. Sé que a los tres les valdría huevo dejarme abandonada aquí en mitad del desierto, así como esperaban hacerlo en Rusia, no me recuerden el mucho amor que me profesan. Les recuerdo que yo nunca pedí nada de esto, Naraku es… —Del otro lado hubo un chasquido y luego el sonido de algo que se partía. Naraku había golpeado a Kagura en la cara y ésta estrello el cenicero contra el brazo de su esposo—… La próxima va a dar a tu cara, lo juró.

— ¿Para qué necesitan saber si Bankotsu está aquí? —Kanna no tenía problema en pasar a lo importante, si al resto del mundo no le importaba.

—Quería que se encargará de Sesshōmaru, puede hacerlo si envió a Jakotsu en busca del bastardo y le encomiendo esta nueva misión. Me sentiría mejor sin ese problema robándome cosas.

—Le diremos ¿Y qué hacemos con Renkotsu? —Era insoportable tenerlo cerca, era mejor estar solo con Kanna.

—Por mí pueden matarlo —Su padre no era hombre a quien le gustará dejar exfuncionarios por ahí, si de verdad se deshacían de él no le importaría—, o envíenlo a cazar al bastardo, lo que importa es que ustedes dos me traigan lo que pedí ¿Por cierto como les va?

—Tenemos el espejo y a Fuyoheki —Kanna hablaba mientras sostenía el espejo en una mano, desde que volvieran del risco no lo había soltado—. Solo nos falta ir a la cueva.

—Por fin alguien que hace algo bien. Su madre dejo que nos sorprendieran hoy por la espalda.

—Me pediste que amarrara y cuidara de la mocosita, no podía estar al otro lado de la sala poniéndole cuidado a la puerta.

—Esa es una excusa patética, di solo que eres incompetente. Dos niñitos te están pateando el trasero.

—A ellos les diste un mapa para buscar unas absurdas reliquias y siete ayudantes que les hacen de niñera.

«¿Cómo le hacen para tener hijos si andan siempre a la brava?» No era la primera vez que Hakudōshi se hacía la pregunta, ni la primera en que quedaba sin respuesta.

* * *

**¡Hello! Queridos y fieles lectores (Lectoras). Por fin llegamos al capi 5 y aun nos quedan más (muchos, por lo que veo).**

**Gracias todas por sus reviews, me inspiraron un resto cuando ya la cabeza no me daba para más. **

**Me alienta mucho que todas sigan leyendo el fic, a pesar de todo lo que me he demorado en continuarlo :D. Las dejo, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capi. **

**Besos **


End file.
